lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Alex
This article is about the lonelygirl15 character. For other Alexs, see Alex (disambiguation). Alexandra "Alex" Wharton (whose alias is TCC), is Jonas's aunt and owner of the house that Bree, Daniel, and Jonas stayed at from the end of On The Road Again through Alex Is.... She is a fashion designer, with a previous interest in photography. Background Not much is known about her past, except for that she was once married and that she took part in a "Semester at Sea" program in highschool, where she "sailed the world" and learned "knots and stuff". Her mother was a "fruitcake", according to Alex, and married her dad, Jonas's Grandfather Wharton, who was a lot older than she. After Alex's mom and Jonas's parents had a falling out, Alex became interested in her religion. She was later devastated after her mother's death. After discovering his parents were involved with a Resistance against the Order, Jonas decided to head to Alex's house where supposedly there was information regarding The Resistance that his parents formed, hoping to find out anything useful. When the Trio arrived, Alex was reportedly on vacation in Italy. When Jonas secretly broke into Alex's office and discovered a scrapbook containing news clippings from Jonas's parents' disappearance, as well as clippings from several other disappearances that were likely related, he initially interpreted this to mean that Alex could be an ally. On the same day that Bree left to stay with Tachyon, Jonas and Daniel picked Alex up from the airport. Before even meeting her in person, Daniel began showing an attraction towards her and gave her special attention whenever around her. This interest was fueled by the facts that, having heard she was divorced, he knew she was available, and that he knew from an online dating profile of hers that she was into younger guys. Alex returned his feelings, resulting in public flirting at Alex's fashion industry party, which infuriated Jonas. Of more concern, Alex's loyalty was questioned however by Bree and Tachyon who noticed a photo seen in the background of Uncle Dan. In the video Alex Is... Alex revealed that she was aware of the Order, telling the Trio to not worry about so much about her, but rather "about what will almost certainly come after me. There are elements within the Order that will stop at nothing to reclaim your cute little friend." After the kidnapping of Bree, Daniel and Jonas, the three decide to to follow Alex. While Daniel spied on Alex in her house in Mexico, he learned that she was still affiliated with the Order. When Bree confronted Alex, Alex claimed that the Order told her what to say in Alex Is... and that she wasn't happy about hearing their kidnapping. Believing her, the Trio later forgave Alex for what she did. Yet shortly after a fun day on the beach, Lucy showed up . When the Trio realized that Alex contacted the Order, Alex responded, "They're here for me. They don't need you anymore, Bree. They have another girl!" After the confrontation, Alex left with Lucy. Sometime after the confrontation in Mexico, Alex's home was put up for sale, with everything once inside it now gone. After the group had received several coded messages by a certain "TCC" in Hymn of One promotional videos, it was revealed in Mission Possible that Alex was the one who had been sending the messages, for she had switched sides. She proceeded to help the group steal a blood sample of Bree's (with which Spencer could create the serum), and then took off in secrecy later that day. Before going, she gave the group some vital information on their enemies, and, interestingly, took full responsibility for what happened to them in Las Vegas. Alex's whereabouts are best explained with the opening line of her last video: So, I am on my way to a place that will remain nameless, and I'll probably be there for a very long time ... How Old is She? There continues to be speculation regarding the age of Alex. Facts: *In My Hand Hurts, Jonas says that he hasn't seen Alex since he was 13, at which time she was near the age he is now, 19. *In Beach Bum, Daniel says that Alex is not much older than they. *In Alex Is..., Alex says that she gave up photography at her 26th birthday party. Alex is therefore assumed to be in her late twenties. This was confirmed by Glenn Rubenstein on his radio show. http://lg15today.blogspot.com/2007/12/what-time-is-itcoverage-of-glenn-on_26.html Notes *The character of Alex was created by Glenn Rubenstein. http://lg15today.blogspot.com/2007/12/what-time-is-itcoverage-of-glenn-on.html He named her after Alex Wilder, a character from the comic book who ends up betraying his friends. http://lg15today.blogspot.com/2008/04/glenn-rubenstein-what-time-is_16.html *According to Glenn, Alex was originally supposed to be the person responsible for the disappearance of Jonas's parents. http://lg15today.blogspot.com/2008/01/what-time-is-itcoverage-of-glenn-on_16.html Theories Follow this link for theories about Alex. Category:Members of the Hymn of One